Halaga
by Master Thief
Summary: Kung minsan, ang taong minamahal natin ay di tayo pinapahalagahan. Liham ni Recca para kay Fuuko.


**A/N: Hi! A Tagalog song fic from me! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**SUMMARY: A Tagalog songfic. Recca's advice for Fuuko who has problems regarding her love life. **

**The boyfriend mentioned in here is neither from the series nor from the manga. ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA. I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER!**

**On to the story!**

Fuuko,

      Nagulat ka 'no? Dapat nga mag-uusap na lang tayo ng masinsinan kaso naman baka biglang dumating yung syota mo! Malaman pa na siya pinag-uusapan natin. May narinig akong kanta sa radyo. Related na related sa love life mo kaya naisipan kong gumawa ng sulat para sa iyo at bigyan ka ng payo. Huwag ka sanang magagalit, ha? Payong kaibigan lang naman ito.

_Umiiyak__ ka na naman   
Langya talaga, wala ka bang ibang alam   
Namumugtong mga mata   
Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa   
Sa problema na iyong pinapasan   
Hatid sayo ng boyfriend mong hindi mo maintindihan_

      Sa tuwing makikita kitang umiiyak, napapamura ako ng di oras. Paano naman kasi iyang syota mo, napakawalang hiya! Lagi ka na lang pinapaiiyak at binibigyan ng mga problema. Pansin ko lang, ha? Wala ka na bang iba'ng alam kundi ang iyakan mo ang buwiset na iyon? Kailan ka ba magsasawa sa kaiiyak mo diyan? Sa totoo lang, nababanas na ako diyan sa lalakeng iyan eh! Maski ikaw yata di mo maintindihan ang taong iyan.

_  
May kwento kang pandrama na naman  
Parang pang TV na walang katapusan   
Hanggang kailan ka bang ganyan  
Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan  
Ang pagtiyaga mo dyan sa boyfriend mong tanga   
Na wala nang ginagawa kundi ang paluhain ka___

      Huwag lang magagalit ha? Pero 'pag pumupunta ka rito sa amin para magdrama, akala ko tuloy eh palabas na yung paboritong soap opera ni Inay, puro iyak, puro kadramahan! Hanggang kailan ka ba magkakaganyan? Hanggang kailan mo ba pagtitiyagaan ang taong iyan? Hindi ka ba nagsasawa? Away-bati, bati-away. Hay naku! Wala na yata ginawa iyang taong iyan kundi paiyakin ka.

_Sa__ libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nag-kasama  
Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya  
Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya  
Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
Tunay na halaga___

      Simula nang maging syota mo iyang lalakeng iyan, para kang cactus. Alam mo kung bakit? Di ba ang cactus minsan mo lang makikita ang bulaklak nito. Parang iyong ngiti mo…minsan ko na lang nakikita hindi tulad noon na lagi kang masaya at puno ng sigla. Sa tuwing naiisip ko ang ginagawa sa iyo ng taong iyon, lalo akong naiinis kasi hindi niya alam ang tunay mong halaga. Hindi ba niya alam na halos i-sacrifce mo na ang lahat mapasaya lang siya eh ano ang kapalit? Luha't hinagpis! Kawawa naman ang mahal kong kaibigan…hindi ka man lang pinapahalagahan.

_Hindi na dapat pag-usapan pa  
Nagpapagod na rin ako sa aking kakasalita   
Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig   
Kahit sobrang pagod na ang aking bibig  
Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin  
Akala mo'y__ nakikinig di rin naman tatanggapin  
Ayoko nang isipin pa__  
Di ko alam ba't__ di mo makayanan na iwanan__ sya_

      Alam mo? Hindi na dapat pinag-uusapan pa ang taong iyan, eh! Nakakabuwisit lang! Sa totoo lang, napapagod na rin ako sa kakasalita laban sa syota mo! Pagod na rin akong magbigay ng payo sa iyo kung ano ang dapat mong gawin o sabihin. Hindi ka naman nakikinig sa akin, eh! Ang payo ko eh pasok sa kaliwang tenga mo tapos lalabas naman sa kanan. Iyon bang tipong kinakalimutan mo agad pagkatapos nating mag-usap! HAY NAKU! AYOKO NA! Ayoko nang isipin ang problema mo tungkol sa taong iyan eh!

      May tanong lang ako, ha? Huwag mong mamasamain ito. Kailan mo ba siya hihiwalayan? Masyado ka kasing matiyaga sa gagong iyon, eh!

_Ang__ dami-dami naman diyang iba   
Wag kang mangangambang baka wala ka nang ibang Makita  
Na lalake na magmahal sayo  
At hinding hindi nya sasayangin ang pag-ibig mo_

      Kaya ko naman naitanong ang bagay na iyon eh kasi hindi lang naman siya ang lalake sa mundo! Nag-iisa lang siya sa bilyon-bilyong lalake sa mundo! Marami pa diyan iba! Malay mo isa sa kanila nagmamahal sa iyo ng lubusan at hindi ka sasaktan. Malay mo si Domon pala iyon! EHEHE! Joke lang, ha? Huwag kang mag-alala sigurado akong makakahanap ka ng lalakeng magmamahal sa iyo ng lubos, hindi ka babalewalain at higit sa lahat hindi ka sasaktan.

_Minsan__ hindi ko maintindihan  
Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan  
Medyo Malabo yata ang mundo  
Binabasura ng iba ang siya'y__ pinapangarap ko___

      Maraming bagay sa mundo ang hindi ko maintindihan. Para bang pinaglalaruan ang buhay natin. Iyon ang nakakainis talaga. Parang ayaw ng mundo na sumaya tayo, na maging matahimik buhay natin. HAAY EWAN KO!!

_Sa__ libu-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nag-kasama  
Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya  
Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya  
Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
Tunay na halaga___

      Kailan ko kaya ulit makikita yung dating Fuuko na kilala ko? Di ko na kasi nakikita iyong babaeng iyon lately. Ang nakakasalubong ko kasi lagi sa corridor ng school natin eh yung problemada at yung pumupunta naman sa amin eh yung hindi pinapahalagahan ng syota at laging sinasaktan. Sana bumalik na yung dating Fuuko na kilala ko. Sabi ko naman sa iyo eh makipag-break ka na sa kanya! Hindi ka naman pinapahalagahan ng taong iyon eh!

      Wala na akong masasabi pa, Fuuko! Lahat na ng gustong sabihin sa iyo eh nasabi ko na! Sana lang eh maglaan ka ng oras para pag-isipan ang sinabi ko sa iyo. Mag-desisyon ka ng tama, ha? Para naman iyan sa iyong kabutihan, eh! Concern lang ako sa iyo kasi kaibigan kita.

      Payong kaibigan lang iyon, ha?

Recca

**A/N: DONE! Enjoy reading and please submit your precious reviews to me. That'll be appreciated.**


End file.
